Amy Bellafonte
Telepathy Precognition Retrocognition |relations = Jeanette Bellafonte (mother; deceased) |allies = Brad Wolgast Lila Kyle Lacey Antoine Nichole Sykes |enemies = Tim Fanning |first appearance = "Pilot" |last appearance = "Last Lesson" |portrayed by = Saniyya Sydney |see also = Amy Bellafonte (novel) }}Amy Bellafonte is an extraordinary girl unlike her viral counterparts. She is the daughter of Jeanette Bellafonte, who unfortunately passed. Due to her status as an orphan, she was randomly chosen to be kidnapped by two federal agents, Brad Wolgast and Phil Doyle, to be a test subject for Project Noah, however, with a change of heart, she was taken under Brad Wolgasts' wing and fled the government. While on the run, she was eventually captured and injected with the viral serum and underwent dramatic changes to her physiology while also gaining remarkable abilities. History Early life Amy was a young girl raised by a single mother. According to her, she moved a lot as a young child and lived in places like Georgia and Baton, Rouge Louisiana. However, it was implied that her mother had her own issues such as dealing with an unspecified addiction. After Amy moved to Memphis, Tennesee, a situation occurred where her mother forgot to enroll her in school so Amy was turned away. Angered by this, Amy returned home and got into an argument with her mother and told her that she hated her. Devasted, her mother cried but to avoid witnessing it, Amy left the house to cool down. Abduction and mother's death , in a restaurant until closing.]] While spending time alone at a fast food restaurant, Amy encountered some school boys who challenged her to an arm-wrestling match. Defeating one of the boys, she was given money as a result of a bet and was even invited to dinner by one of them. Politely declining, she spent the rest of her time reading her book until closing. Until one of the workers was concerned about her being out so late, Amy left and eventually noticed an ambulance as a result of her mother's unexpected death. She was taken in by police and was immediately put into the foster care system. She spent some time in a foster home with a strained relationship with her foster mom and siblings. Suddenly, she was summoned into the house to meet with two random men in suits, Brad Wolgast and Phil Doyle. She was told that she was needed for an important investigation involving her mother and that they were with social services. Doubting their legitimacy, Amy snuck out of the house and attempted to run away until she was caught. While on the road to Colorado, she was treated with unexpected respected from Brad and was taken to a circus. That is when Brad finally made the decision to abandon Phil, his mission, and run away with Amy. Putting her trust in him, they both fled. safely escape from the police station.]] The following day she was brought to a river where Brad encouraged her to recall good memories of her mother—whom she harbored anger against. However, the more she remembered, she eventually took the time to grieve. Still on the run and at a local gas station, Brad returned to the car and admitted to seeing himself on the news as a kidnapper. After seeing a police officer, Brad planned to turn himself in for the sake of getting Amy safely home, which angered Amy. Both were eventually taken into custody. While waiting, agents working for Project Noah showed up. Brad and Amy maade a plan to sneak out but shootout eventually occured. Encountering a longtime ally, Clark Richards, at gunpoint, Brad managed to slip away with Amy and steal a police car in order to escape. Personality Abilities Viral physiology As a result of being injected with the virus contracted by Tim Fanning, Amy began to gain a remarkable amount of abilities within a short amount of time. Although she was injected with the viral serum, it was theorized that the state of her neurons, due to her youthfulness, would affect her differently. This made her dramatically different from the average viral. Although she never had time to demonstrate her abilities to their full extent, it is heavily implied that she could do what a majority of what virals can and then some. One of the main abilities that Amy may have not demonstrated to its full extent was mind control, however, she has accomplished things other virals have not. Through her evolution process, there were abilities she lacked control of and abilities that were linked to her instinct and emotional state. For instance, instead of fleeing from a situation where Brad was in danger, she instinctively reacted out of fear, allowing her to defeat her enemy and save Brad's life. Unfortunately, along with these enhancements welcomed a lot of alterations that could be considered weaknesses. After experiencing the final phase of her transformation—also known as the Passage—she gained a number of uncommon abilities. Psychic abilities when he escapes Project Noah.]] *'Telepathy': Similar to other virals, Amy has demonstrated basic telepathic abilities which include telepathic communication. However, unlike her counterparts, she can read minds. She implied that since it started she has had difficulty blocking out others thoughts, stating that it felt like her brain "won't listen" to her. However, her lack of control with this can make her mind reading ability vary to different degrees. Thanks to Carter, she eventually perfected the ability to telepathically communicate with others. Despite him teaching it to her through her dreams, she harnessed the ability to do it while awake and conscious. She can also use her telepathic abilities to track where other people and virals are located, being able to "hear" them. She can see glimpses of their surroundings. Unfortunately, she cannot always identify their direct location unless she is familiar with the subject's environment herself. She can also pull personal information such as names and locations out of people she communicates with telepathically. **'Mind reading': Amy can either read minds by listening to others thoughts or see imagery to one's mind. For instance, in the midst of planning an escape from Project Noah, she knew of Brad's plan beforehand, stating that he mentioned it multiple times when despite the fact that he never stated it orally. To test out the potential of her ability, Brad purposely thought of what Amy described as "baseball", the number "26", and the color "blue". However, there are times where Amy does not (or cannot, possibly due to lack of control) always read thoughts but can have a stronger intuition. For example, although she never knew the full intentions of Horace Guilder she knew him well enough to know he had an ulterior motive. In terms of range, her mind reading does not seem to have limitation. However, there might be a difference between virals and people seeing that she could locate Winston and not Brad despite both of them being miles out. ** can have private conversations wherever they want.]]'Telepathic communication': Just like average viral, Amy can also communicate telepathically and receive and transmit information through the use of her mind. Although virals have used it to communicate with other humans, Amy has only demonstrated speaking with other virals. Her first ever psionic encounter was with Shauna Babcock, and with enough focus, Amy could figure out Shauna's name. Later on, she learns how to initiate conversations such as these on her own without any assistance. She can also apply her telepathic abilities through dream communication. Although she has never initiated one, Amy has been contacted in her dreams before by another viral meanwhile being completely aware of it. However, when in this state, she is almost coma-like, leaving her prone to exposure. At one point, she was even transferred to Cell Block 4B without ever being awoken. During these sessions, she can also change the setting of her environment to how she last remembered it and even use their surroundings to gain certain information. She can revisit these places to examine things she has overlooked. Amy once reclaimed a lost book, psionically, despite not having a physical copy for a temporary time, and read it in her home—a psionic version of her household that she rendered in her mind. However, it is unspecified whether or not she can perform the latter both inside and outside of dream communications. Seeing that Tim Fanning can do it awake while speaking with Amy, it is a possibility. **'Mind control': Although mind-control seems to be the one unidentifiable and unexplored ability in terms of Amy's used powers, it is believed that used this ability at least once before. Reacting instinctively, she once repelled a viral with her mind after they nearly harmed an ally of hers. Since virals have never exhibited the power of telekinesis before, mind-control is the only viable option. Using this ability, however, can be exhausting and weaken Amy if used with a lack of control or proper usage. *'Precognition': Another ability that virals do not commonly have is the ability to have visions of the possible outcome of the future. Amy, however, gained this ability. It is not quite known how it is activated, but she can seemingly have visions of those who are in physical contact with her. She can be somehow involved in these visions and can see decades into the future. She can also share these visions, putting the subject in a hypnotic-like state to share the event. *'Retrocognition': Somewhat like her precognitive abilities, Amy can also see glimpses of the past. In this case, the situation can vary and she does not have to be linked to the subject in any way, nor does she have to be included in the visions. Other abilities in the middle of a gunfire.]] *'Enhanced speed': Amy has the ability to run faster than the average human. For instance, when Amy and Brad had to safely flee an area to avoid gunfire, Amy's speed naturally picked up, leaving Brad astounded as she managed to run feet away from him in seconds. She reached the rendezvous before he could. She was also able to outrun Winston, a fully established adult, viral. *'Daywalking': Unlike other virals, whose skin would melt and disintegrate, Amy is able to withstand direct sunlight during any time of the day just as a normal human could. *'Fang retraction': After completing her transformation phase, which included losing a pair of human teeth, a new set of teeth had grown in their place. Utilizing it only once, Amy could use her fangs to easily pierce into human flesh. Apparently, she uses this as a last resort whenever she feels out of options. *'Blood consumption': Post-transformation, Amy no longer depended on human food for nourishment or survival and even intended to hide it at one point. However, it is unknown whether she does not need food at all to live. Despite surviving nearly a month without any food, it is a possibility that she might not need any source of food for empowerment. *'Immortality''': Generally, virals cannot die through senescence. Although they can be inflicted with any degree of injury, they have an accelerated healing factor to compensate. Therefore, Amy is immortal and cannot age. Even after ninety-two years, she attained the physical appearance of her ten years old self. The only exception, in her case, is if Tim Fanning is killed, making her immortality dependent. Relationships Appearances Season One *101. "Pilot" *102. "You Owe Me a Unicorn" *103. "The Never Should Have Happened to You" *104. "Whose Blood is That?" *105. "How You Gonna Outrun the End of the World" *106. "I Want to Know What You Taste Like" *107. "You Are Like the Sun" *108. "You Are Not That Girl Anymore" *109. "Stay in the Light" *110. "Last Lesson" Trivia References